The Culpability Conduit (Halloween Challenge)
by hazelra7
Summary: Strange sounds, rattles and noises are heard from the broken Elevator in the apartment building on Los Robles Ave. After Sheldon runs into a mysterious figure, he is convinced he is seeing the ghost of man who may have died due to Sheldon's actions. One Shot for Fan Forum Halloween Challenge.


_**This piece is for the Fan Forum Challenge Halloween One Shot. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Culpability Conduit<strong>_

It was far too late on Saturday for Sheldon to start his laundry. His ritual was to begin the arduous task after his sorting and presoaking at exactly 8:15pm, as he had done for over 10 years. However, this night, he was late due to an enticing vixen by the name of Amy Farrah Fowler. She was excited to show him the new game she developed based on fractals and Indo-European word roots. He was so engrossed in the thrilling game, he didn't noticed it was well past 8 PM before he had even started the habitual task. Around 8:45, Amy finally left, and Sheldon was able to start.

Sheldon chastised himself for uncharacteristic disruption to his routine, but his only solace was he would not have to fight with the other residents for the machines. Actually, he hardly ever had much trouble getting a machine; Saturday was least likely night for the residents of the building to do laundry. Sheldon entered the laundry room just a woman with a black dress was leaving, she was probably the last wash of the night. He gave a half smile and avoided her; he was happy for the solitude in the laundry room, and the annoying clumsy woman had a habit of running into Sheldon, and had for years. It was quiet, none of the dryer were running nor the washers.

The room seemed hollow, every sound echoed against thin metal of the empty machines. His basket was over flowing with his favorite colorful t-shirts which he carefully loaded in the last washer on the left, his favorite washer. Sheldon had painstakingly researched that this particular machine had a 3 minute faster cycle then the rest of the washers, and much it was less noisy. As he poured in the measured powdered soap, he had the strangest feeling he was being watched. He constantly turned around expecting someone at the door, maybe Penny for a late night wash or the woman in the black dress coming back for some reason. Every time he turned around , he found nothing, but he still felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and the echoing sound of the room seemed to change.

As he was unloaded the dryer, he felt the same eerie feeling again. This time, when he turned around, he saw a large man standing in the doorway, looking at him with intense dark eyes. The man was slightly taller than Sheldon, with a rotund belly. He wore blue striped overalls that were stained with some sort of oil or deep red colored grease. He said nothing, he just watched Sheldon as he unloaded the garments. "Good Evening." Sheldon eked out. He was raised to be polite, but had not use of idle chit chat on the night his schedule was so unsettled.

The man said nothing, just grunted and looked intensely at Sheldon, like he was trying to speak. He could see his name tag: Felix. Sheldon assumed he was the building's repair man, however, he had never seen the man before around the building.

Sheldon looked back at him over his shoulder, "If you are here to fix the machines, the second dryer has a strange sound during the delicate cycle. I have sent an email to the building manager including an audio file of the annoying sound. I am glad to see he finally has done something about my request." Sheldon turned back to the stranger, but he still stood motionless. Sheldon was beginning to be nervous by his silent observer. He wondered why he was watching him so intensely. He looked back over his left shoulder and the man was gone. He let out a deep sigh, "Thank goodness," Sheldon thought. He turned back to his task when he jumped back in surprise. The man was standing directly next to him on his right.

Sheldon heart almost rose out of his skin, "Oh! You scared me!" The man just grunted again and said, "I…I ….I…"

Sheldon thought to change the subject and he cut off the man's ramblings. He quickly unloaded his clothes as he was complaining to the man, "Well, additionally, the third washer cold cycle is off by 4 degrees. I don't use that washer myself, but my neighbor Penny does, and she thinks it has adversely affected her clothes. They seem to be shrinking. Either that or the more likely scenario is she has gained weight since her pre-nuptial bliss with my roommate has caused her to have complacent eating habits. Told her those dumplings would catch up to her, however she insisted it's the washer. Are you here to repair that machine?" He looked over to the man, but he had disappeared. Sheldon looked back at his washer, but felt slight touch of silken fabric on his bare arm; he turned back to look at his mute watcher, however the man had left the room. Sheldon let out a huge breath. He was not in the mood to converse with strangers. If he wanted to talk with blank-faced strangers who couldn't possible understand his intellect, he would go to Board of Regents at Cal-Tech again.

Sheldon hurriedly unloaded the dryer and decided to fold his clothes upstairs this night. He wanted to be done with his chore, and the strange man watching him gave him the heebie jeebbies. He rushed to leave the room with his head focused on his basket of clothes, but he almost ran into the man. His eyes were darting back and forth and his jaw was shaking, seemingly in anger. The man grunted again and in almost a whisper said, "You…. You … You…"

Sheldon ran upstairs to get away from the man. As he rounded the first floor landing, he heard a sound he hadn't heard in 10 years: The bell of the elevator. Perhaps, he thought, the stranger was the elevator repair man. Finally, after so long it would be repaired. It had been around 10 years since the "accident" with Leonard's rocket fuel. Sheldon lamented that Leonard never should have brought home a sample of fuel from Cal-Tech, let alone play with it with his limited math skills. If it wasn't for Sheldon's quick thinking to put the smoking canister in the elevator before it blew up, Leonard, Wolotwitz and Raj would have been blown to bits, making the grueling task of finding another roommate even more daunting.

Sheldon quickly rounded stairs the second floor, and heard the bell again. The sound almost seemed to follow him. He wanted to be out of the public hall and back safe in his apartment as soon as possible. He quicken his pace, careful not to spill his basket of new washed clothes. As he rounded the third stair well, he heard the "BING" sound again. This time, the wooden elevator door seemed to shake as he rushed by. Sheldon sprinted up the last of the stairs, rushing into his apartment. Just as he opened the door he heard the "BING" sound again. Sheldon slammed the door shut and locked it. Leonard noticed his eccentric roommate's odd behavior, "Sheldon, what's gonna buddy? You sure got back quickly from laundry."

Sheldon was out of breath, and sweat had formed on his brow. He spoke to Leonard in gasping breaths, "Leonard… Did the manager… Say anything about… Fixing… the elevator?"

"God, I wish. No he didn't. I paid the rent yesterday, and he didn't say a word. We've been asking for 10 years, why would be fix it now?" Leonard was beyond curious. He never wanted to admit he's role in the elevator debacle.

Sheldon had caught his breath, and started to at ease just being in his home. He walked with the basket back to his room, "OH.. Nothing.. Just heard the elevator sound."

Leonard sat up, "Really?! Oh man, that would so awesome!" Leonard leaped off his chair and rushed to the door, but stopped short, "Why would they be fixing the elevator at 10 o'clock on a Saturday, Sheldon?" Sheldon stopped mid stride. It didn't make sense, but he didn't want to think about it anymore. "Who knows Leonard, but I saw the repair man in the laundry room. Maybe he charges less at night." Sheldon rushed back to bedroom. He closed the door to finish his task. He wanted as much space between himself and the elevator as possible.

The next morning was Sunday and the gang had a glorious Paint Ball battle awaiting them. Howard and Raj arrived at the apartment on time to meet Sheldon and Leonard. As they made their way down stairs, Sheldon kept an open ear on the elevator. It was as quiet as ever. Once they made their way to the lobby, Leonard asked, "Sheldon, where is your helmet?"

"OH man! I'll be right back." Sheldon usually never forgets equipment, but his mind was occupied with the stranger and a reason why he would be there. He rushed back upstairs, skipping every other one. He quickly opened the apartment and retrieved his forgotten head gear. As he was locking the door to hasten back, he heard a sound from the elevator; rumbling like the gears were engaging. He walked over to the abandoned shaft and titled his head closer to the old wooden doors. Again, the same sounds, followed by a loud, "BING." Sheldon jumped back in alarm and rushed down the stairs at a frenzied pace with the speed of gale winds.

Third Floor: BING

Second Floor: BING

First Floor: Nothing….

Sheldon went over the elevator and put his head to the door. At least he had a witness, the woman was there again. Sheldon asked her, "Did you hear anything?" She shook her head at Sheldon. Leonard also answered, "We didn't hear a thing!" Sheldon continued to listen to the door, as did the woman. His three waiting companions looked at him perplexed, "Sheldon what the hell are you doing? We have to go!"

"SHHH!" Sheldon tried to hear any sound from the elevator, but nothing. Quiet as ever. "Did any of you hear something when I was upstairs?" The woman shook her head again. His friends were getting annoyed, "No, you whack job! Your Vulcan hearing must be on the fritz. Now, let's go before the boy scout troop calls forfeit!"

"Yeah, that would make it 0-4 Sheldon, we need to redeem our record. Let's go." Raj held the door for the tardy group. The mystery would have to wait, Sheldon thought. He headed quickly toward the door. Just as the door closed, he heard BING! He looked back, but nothing was there.

The battle did not fare well for the troop. Defeated and tired, they returned to 4A for a much needed shower and dinner. Sheldon didn't take notice of the elevator when he returned with this compatriots, he was too busy gulping down the bitter pill of defeat. No sounds came from the wooden doors and everything seemed normal. That evening, Amy Farrah Fowler was coming for dinner along with the rest of the group's female counterparts. After a lively dinner conversation about the group's upcoming Halloween party and costume contest, Sheldon begrudgingly agreed to walk Amy to her car after dinner.

"Amy, do you hear anything from the elevator?" Sheldon cocked his head toward the elevator, but heard nothing.

"No, Sheldon…" Amy walked over to elevator, now curious from Sheldon's comment. She placed her heard against the door. "I don't hear a thing. How far down does this thing go?"

"OH, to the basement, I imagine. But there is a cellar and storage below." Sheldon only used the elevator a few times to the basement before Leonard moved in. "It would be so nice if they fixed it. However, going up and down the stairs is my only exercise. I calculated I do the equivalent of 45 minute workout every week."

Amy placed her hand gently on her boyfriend's arm feeling his nonexistent bicep, "I know, Sheldon. I'm dating a jock." The sarcasm was lost on Sheldon. "Well, Amy, if we are going as Popeye and Olive Oil this year, you might want to think about…"

Amy stopped and looked at him with flaming green eyes, "Are you SURE you finish that statement, Sheldon?"

Sheldon swallowed hard, "Maybe not…" He quietly walked her to her car and gave her a sweet smile which she returned. "Thank you Sheldon for walking me to my car. Sometimes, your building is a little creepy."

Sheldon's voice raised a little in panic, "WHY, what have you heard?"

Amy placed her hand on his arm, "Nothing Sheldon. It's just an old building, that's all. There are strange sounds but it's probably settling. However, it can be disconcerting, that's all. Don't worry and sleep well." Amy took a chance, and reached up and kissed his cheek. Sheldon didn't back away, instead he had a slight smile, "Good night Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Good night Sheldon Cooper, not to worry about your elevator. I'm sure it's nothing."

Sheldon returned to the building and ascended the stairs at a normal pace. He felt better after speaking with Amy. She always could comb through his insecurities and help him see reason. By the time he reached the second floor, his elevator problems were forgotten.

Then he heard it, the rattling echoed sound again. This time from the third floor just as he rounded the stairs. "BING!" The sharp bell sound cut through the still air like a knife. It seemed louder this time and was echoed by the fact that the door was open. Sheldon looked at the opened steel cavern. It was hallow, no compartment, just an empty shaft with dusty large cords hanging on the sides like veins down an arm. He didn't want to get to close to the opening, it was 30 foot drop to the first floor. Sheldon rushed up the last flight of stairs. He was just about to open his door when he heard the sound again, "BING" This time, he turned and saw the door open. Standing in the once vacant compartment was the same man, 'Felix.' He shot his head out of the slot with a jolt, and slowly tilted his head toward Sheldon. His face was pasty white, with deep darkened eyes. He slowly opened his mouth and called out, "You….You…. YOU!" Sheldon let out a screech and jumped toward his apartment. He fumbled for the door trying to keep his eyes fixed on the figure. He slammed the door shut and locked it, not letting his eyes leave the door in case it would open of its accord.

"Sheldon, what's wrong!"

"There… Was…." Sheldon was as pale white as the figure that just frightened him.

Howard teased, "I know what this is about! Did Amy tried to make it to second base, Sheldon? I'm telling ya, just let her know you're not that kind of a boy!"

Sheldon snapped his head at Howard, "Nothing like that Howard! God! No… there was a man in the elevator. He … Looked at… me…"

Leonard got up off his chair and walked to the door, "Sheldon.. There is no way anyone is in that elevator! The compartment is on the first floor. I know. I threw something down it."

Raj was curious, "What did you throw?"

Leonard looked around guiltily, "Oh…Just a bottle, no know.. for science…"

"Oh… Well, let's check it out!" Raj popped off the couch too, but Sheldon blocked the door. "NO! No one goes out there. Who knows what Felix will do!"

"Who the heck is Felix?"

Sheldon was exasperated and lacking air from his fright, "The Man! Didn't you hear what I said?" His rapid breathing and darting eyes were worrisome, even for Sheldon.

Leonard had enough from his paranoid friend, "Look Sheldon, let's check it out, okay. It probably nothing." Leonard made his way past Sheldon to the door. He opened it, and walked out to the hall. Sheldon's arms were crossed over his chest and he was hunched over waiting for anything to jump out at his friends. Sheldon stayed in the apartment, while his friend investigated. He took down the large sword on the wall and held it for strength like a new squire sent to kill a dragon.

"Sheldon, put the damn sword away! There's nothing! "Leonard looked at the door, "It's closed Sheldon." He put his head to the seam of the wooden sliding doors, and heard nothing. "Come here guys, help me push this open."

"NO! What if he is in there! "Sheldon screeched at his friends as he felt his pulse rate jump.

"Oh, god, Sheldon! No one is there! Here Howard, grab this side, Raj here." The three men pulled the door opened to about a 10 inches gap. There was no compartment. Nothing there. Howard used a light on his phone to look down the abandoned shaft, nothing. He called out, "HELLO! Anyone in here, Casper?"

"Very funny, Howard!" Sheldon had inched his way to the opened apartment door, still holding the heavy blade, watching his friends, but not getting too close to the hall. "Sheldon, look there is nothing here! Your imagination is going wild, my friend."

Sheldon said nothing. If he imagined the man in the elevator that might mean his mind was slipping. If he didn't, that meant a strange man was stalking him. It couldn't have been an apparition; Sheldon couldn't possibly believe in ghosts, his scientific mind wouldn't allow for such a fanciful notion. However, he was confused, how he could have seen what he did? Sheldon was accustomed to trusting his senses. They have been his touchstone in the past.

"Sheldon, could it be you saw a repairman? Maybe they are going to fix that damn thing finally!"

"On a Sunday? And where is he? If he is repairing it, we should see him now. There's nothing here, Leonard!" Howard was getting a little spooked too. "Sheldon probably saw crazy ol' Mr. Klein from the 2nd floor trying to scare him."

"It wasn't crazy Klein! That guy is like shorter than you! It was Felix! I saw his name tag again!" Sheldon walked back in the apartment and slumped on his spot. The three men followed after him. "Who was Felix, Sheldon?"

"I saw him the laundry room last night. He was just standing there, looking at me. He only said, "you" and then disappeared." Sheldon was holding the sword across his chest. Raj took it from him while Leonard went to fix him a hot beverage.

Leonard watched his friend's eyes dart around and hug himself tightly. Sheldon's mind could go any direction with this scare, most of the places were not good for him or Sheldon and very close to crazy town. His high maintenance roommate already had an arsenal of phobias that he used anytime he didn't want to do anything. Adding the building to the long list would be too much for him. Leonard brought him over a cup of Lemon Zest tea. Sheldon thankfully took the cup and smelled the steaming brew before he took a sip. "Amy makes it better." Sheldon's hands were still shaking, almost spilling the hot liquid.

"Well, maybe she can come back over and talk you off the celling! You need to stop worrying about this Sheldon. Tomorrow, we will call the manager and talk to him. In fact I think he is going to be here anyway."

"Why would he be here?"

"I think he is showing an apartment." Leonard didn't want to alert Sheldon to the fact the person on the 2th floor was moving out. He had enough problems dealing with change. Truth was, Sheldon could care little of the dealings of the 2nd floor. It was the little room right outside his door he was concerned with at this moment. After a few cups of herbal tea and long skype session with Amy, Sheldon was able to go to sleep, but his keen hearing kept an open line on the door.

The next early morning, before the sun had rose, Sheldon woke up to repetitive knocking sound echoing in his head. At first he thought it was Leonard knocking on the common wall, but the sound was different, distant. He jumped out of bed and looked around for the origin. It was quiet. He was just about to leave his room went he heard it again. He stopped to listen, focusing on the closet door of his room. He reached for the handle of the door, slowly placing his sweating hand on the cold metal handle. Just was he was about to open the door, he heard it again, a tinging sound in a repetitive beat like drum of glass. The sound was from his window. Sheldon turned toward his window and peered into the dark. The city lights were glowing in the background through the curtains. He could see a large human figure standing outside his window; the shadow cast was darker than the surrounding night. It seemed to have flowing robes the flickered in the wind. It moved suddenly when Sheldon let out a breath. Sheldon crept toward the window to see who it was, but then he remembered: He's on the 4th floor. Sheldon let out a scream which woke him up with a jolt. It was a dream. Or rather, a nightmare, but enough of one to keep his eyes open for the next two hours before it was time to leave for work.

Lacking sleep and anxious to leave the building, Sheldon was in no mood for Leonard dilly dallying ways that particular morning. He was one minute away from calling Amy to pick him up when Leonard finally emerged from 4B. He had spent the night at Penny's, unbeknownst to Sheldon.

"Why did you spend the night over there?" Sheldon was not happy about being alone. He assumed Leonard was in the next room. The fact he made it through the night alone gave him little comfort.

"Because, Sheldon, unlike you, I actually like to spend time with girlfriend besides organizing all the spices by dates of discovery! I wanted to sleep with my fiancé."

"Hey, don't knock that activity. It was a magical evening for Amy and I, we spent hours looking up the economic importance of nutmeg! Amy is a cornucopia of knowledge when it comes to all spices for pumpkin pie." Now Sheldon was imaging the pie Amy promised him, but his demeanor changed when he thought he heard a sound from the elevator shaft. Sheldon hurried the pace down to the first floor to a sprint. Leonard needed his inhaler to keep up with his long legged friend.

"Sheldon! Hold up, you can't leave without me anyway."

"I am well aware of the fact, Leonard, and have been all morning long. Honestly, how long does it take for the coitus, you do it all the time you should have it down to science by now! Can't you make it go faster!" Sheldon had his hand on the door waiting for Leonard to exit. Just as they were about to leave, the building manager showed up with the woman in the black dress.

Sheldon was so reassured to see the manager, who did not return his relief, "Oh, Mr. Peterson! I have been urgently wanting to speak with you concerning a grave matter." The salt and peppered hair man was in no mood for his 4th floor tenant. He had a complaint file thick as New York City Yellow Pages on the letters Dr. Sheldon Cooper had sent him concerning mundane and banal requests and repairs.

"OH God, I thought you two would be gone! Look, for the last time, I am not painting the base boards with the same dents as 3rd floor. Just get over it!"

"No, Mr. Peterson, we were wondering if you had someone here this weekend to fix the elevator."

"No way! I can't afford to fix that thing! I've told you guys a hundred times. I need to increase rent by 10% and your lanky friend reported me to HUD! No new rent for existing tenants, no elevator."

Sheldon wanted to explain for 50th time the prudence of having a working elevator for the increase rent of new tenants, but he was fixated on the fact he didn't have repair man at the building. "Wait, then what about Felix?"

Mr. Peterson's face scrunched in confusion and he cocked his head toward Sheldon, "Did you say Felix?"

"Yes. I saw him the laundry room Saturday, and in the elevator on Sunday." Sheldon looked at the woman, "Did you see him?" She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Only **you** allegedly saw him." Leonard quickly added.

Sheldon voiced raised, "I did! He was wearing blue striped overall and a name tag. "Felix"" Sheldon made a motion on his chest indicating the location of the name tag. Mr. Peterson's eyes had a hint of recognition.

"Felix… Felix… OH Felix! He used to work here! Years ago. I haven't seen him since… Oh yeah, right after that elevator accident. He was supposed to working in the cellar that day. The police were looking for him too. I assumed he went on the lam. Yeah.. That's right. It was the same day! Hey come to think of it, this is anniversary of that day! I know because it was pay day, and he never got his last check. Never heard from him again after that day of the accident." Mr. Peterson headed up stairs with the woman, unaware what his history lesson did to his slack jawed tenant. Sheldon grew ashen pale and he almost fell back on the wall in silence with a look of horror that Leonard translated to utter fear. "I killed him, Leonard! I killed Felix! He is here for revenge!"

"Sheldon! There is no way that guy was in the elevator! He just took off! The accident didn't do anything to him."

"Then why would I see him, Leonard? Why would he be here after so long?"

"He came for his last check!"

"If he wanted his last check, then wouldn't he be here during the day? And why in the elevator? Oh man.. Oh boy…" Sheldon was hyperventilating as he went through all the scenarios in his mind. His conclusion was the only most improbable explanation. He saw the ghost of Felix. He was haunting Sheldon, because by putting the rocket fuel in the elevator, he was responsible for his death.

At Cal-Tech, the guys were troubled. Usually they would've had a bit of fun with a visibly shaken and paranoid Sheldon, but today they were just worried. Sheldon managed to make it work, after Leonard pulled him off the ceiling and drug him to the car. All day, Sheldon was nervous, looking around like a scared cat waiting to be bit by a large dog. Any noise sent him into orbit and he refused to take the elevator at work. Howard had some fun with him; he dropped a tray behind him, but the gut wrenching, ear drum piercing scream Sheldon let out was not worth the joke. Howard decided to change his ring tone back to normal after switching it to an elevator bell. Sheldon was going to crack.

"Sheldon, look, you are logical man. Think about it. You have no evidence Felix was even killed, let alone that he is haunting you."

"Leonard, I looked it up. No one has heard from Felix in 10 years after the accident. He is not on any social media sites, no work history…"

"Wait, you ran a background check on this guy?"

"Only a preliminary one, the criminal check will be done tomorrow. I'm telling you, he's dead!"

Sheldon, just because he doesn't use Facebook, doesn't mean he's dead! You were off of Facebook for while, and as much as we hoped, you weren't dead!"

"There is no trail. His existence stops. I'm telling you, he is dead, he's haunting me, and he is probably going to kill me!" Just as Sheldon was about to hyperventilate again, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He jumped in alarm and turned to see Amy Farrah Fowler standing behind him. "Hello Sheldon, I've heard you have a scare?" Sheldon smiled, but he was still shaken. Maybe Amy would understand his dilemma. "Amy! I have to sleep at your house tonight! I can't go home."

Amy's eyes widened with interest, "Well Sheldon, as much as you are always welcome, and I mean ALWAYS welcome to stay at my house, are you only doing this because you have given into your irrational fear that you are somehow being stalked by an apparition bent on a revenge killing that he has waited 10 years to commit?"

Sheldon looked at her dead in the eye, "Yes. Pick me up from work at 5:30."

"Sheldon! There is no scientific basis for ethereal afterlife! Your logical mind can't possible believe there is any such thing as ghosts or hauntings or any such…"

Sheldon cut her off mid-sentence, "OH, I need to pick up my pajamas, and robe since we will have to sleep in the same bed." Amy looked at Sheldon in eye and answered quickly, "I'll get you at 5:30." Amy hastily walked away before she could talk him or herself out of the first slumber party with her boyfriend.

Amy and Sheldon made their way to his apartment after a quick stop off at the Thai restaurant for dinner. They arrived at the same time as Leonard, Howard and Raj. "OH good, are you guys going to eat before you go off on your night of carnal bliss?" Leonard raised his eyes up and down suggestively, but Sheldon was in a hurry and in no mood for innuendos.

"There will be no bliss, Leonard! I am just spending the night at Amy's, nothing fun about it!" Sheldon missed Amy's glaring disappointed eyes. "Not with that attitude it won't be!" Amy rushed up the stairs, past a confused Sheldon and giggling Leonard.

"Just so you know, Sheldon… Having coitus take a long time, is a good thing. Here I got you a present." Leonard handed Sheldon a box of condoms and massage oil. "Leonard! What do I need with this" He was even more embarrassed because Leonard handed him the package just as the woman in the black dress was descending the stairs. Sheldon quickly put the package in his messenger bag, mortified a woman heard their suggestive conversation. She smirked at Sheldon and continued down the stairs. "What are you doing giving me this in public?" Sheldon looked around for more witnesses, thankfully there were none," I am just staying over at Amy's to avoid Felix!"

"Yeah, right, sure you are! You dawg!" Leonard continued up the stairs. Sheldon tried to give his roommate back the unwelcome gift, but he was gone up the stairs. Then remembered he forgot to check the mail. He debated if he should go up and retrieve Amy to help him, but he knew the guys would tease him mercilessly for having a girl fight his battles. He quickly ran down the stairs to the mail boxes. As he rushed past the elevator, the door opened quickly, with a blast of wind. Sheldon slowly turned his head , not wanting to see what his goose bumps were telling him was there. Felix was standing in the compartment, his face ashen and dusty. He reached out with a shaking large hand and called out to Sheldon, "You…. remember… Help…..You….." Sheldon let out a scream and rushed up the stairs.

"Leonard… Leonard… Leonard… Leonard…. Leonard… Leonard….!" Sheldon was screaming for his friend. By the time he made it to the 4th floor, Leonard was at the door, "Sheldon, what is it?"

"Leonard! He's there! He's there!" Sheldon was pointing down the stairwell but Leonard only rolled his eyes, "Sheldon, there is no way in hell I'm going back down there. Get Amy to do it!" Leonard opened the door to find the gang starting on dinner. Sheldon rushed over to Amy, "Amy! He's there!"

"Who?"

"Felix! He tried to grab me!" Sheldon voice was shaking and his lip quivered in fear. Amy helped him to his spot. "Sheldon, I will go down and check. Be back in a minute."

Sheldon rose up, "No Amy! Who knows what he will do! You have to stay here! Bernadette, you go!"

"Me? Why me?" Bernadette voiced raised to cute shriek.

"Because, your small stature is perfect camouflage for hiding that honey badger temper! Go get em!"

Howard piped in, "I'm not sending my wife down to go check on your delusions." Bernie held a hand up to his cheek, "Thank you Howie." Howard smiled and replied, "Besides, if his presence is evidence from the afterlife, I don't want to scare em off before I have a chance to ask him about Uncle Frank's hidden coin collection."

Sheldon was shaking and upset. "Well, someone's got to go!

The entire gang looked around and said at once, "Penny!"

Penny just entered the room, "huh?"

Leonard explained the story to Penny, "Seriously? Sheldon you're such a wussy!"

"I'm not a wussy!"

"Well, I was going to say something else, but this a family show!"

Sheldon was unaffected by her jab, "Are you going to go or not?"

"FINE! Then can we eat?" Sheldon nodded, and handed her a Batleth, "Here, use this on him."

"Sheldon, I'm not going to gut the guy! If he is a spirit, he might just need guidance to go the other side!"

"Okay, Carol Ann, you have fun with that. Take it anyway!" Sheldon handed her the blade, 'Any sudden moves and you gut Beetlejuice like trout, okay?"

Penny rolled her eyes and left the apartment, without the Batleth.

Sheldon licked his dry lips and swallowed while he waited for Penny to return. He tried to eat his dinner, but his flipping stomach wouldn't allow it. About 10 minutes later, Penny returned, visibly shaken. Sheldon shot up, "Did you see him? Did he reach for you? Does he want to drag my soul to the underworld?"

Penny eyes were wide and her hands were shaking, "Sheldon.. Oh my god… He **was** there! I went down and there… and it was just like you said, the elevator was open…" Penny took a large swig off her wine and caught her breath, "He was standing there, just standing.. Looking at me! OH god!"

Sheldon held his pillow close to his chest. The entire room was silent. Penny continued with a rattled voice and trembling hands, "He called out to me… His voice was like an echo with different sounds, almost like a chorus!" Sheldon simpered and gulped. "What did he say? Sheldon squeaked out.

"He said…." Penny took another drink…

"He said…" She looked at Sheldon with tears in her eyes, "He said, it's all your fault!"

Sheldon let out small cry and reached out for Amy's hand. Penny continued, "He said, 'He did it. He did it…"

"What? What did he do?" Amy asked, holding Sheldon shaking hand.

Penny face changed instantly to grin, "He ate the last dumpling!" The whole room roared out in laughter, but Sheldon just glared at Penny. "Very funny, laugh at the almost dead guy!"

"No, that's Felix!"

"Boy Penny, you really got em!"

Penny held up her wine glass in victory, "Let's be real, Raj, I got all of you! I'm telling you, Spielberg missed out on casting me!"

"Fine, ya'all can joke all you want. But when the most brilliant mind of this century is pulled to his doom down a dirty elevator shaft, you'll be singing a different tune! I can see the tombstone now, "Here lies, Dr. Sheldon Cooper killed by apathy."

"Better than our tomb stones after your lectures, "Here lies Howard Wolowitz, killed by boredom." Sheldon didn't wait for the next laugh at his expense, "Amy, I will be back, and we can go." Sheldon stormed off in a huff down the hall to pack his overnight bag. The sooner he was out of that building, he thought, the better. He walked in his room and shut the door, not wanting to hear the group's jests at his expense. His only comfort was that Amy did not join in the group's taunts.

Sheldon went to his closet, retrieved his small bag, and started shoving in clothes. He was angry with his so called friends and in a hurry to leave. Carefully picking out his outfits, he thought to bring a sweater, since he was suddenly cold. There was chilling wind hitting his back and his breath was in puffs of smoky vapor from his mouth. Not since the arctic had he experience such a bitter frost. He looked to his right and saw the curtain move, and he thought he felt an icy touch on his arm that made all the hairs stand on end. The curtain was blowing and flapping in the wind. He could see the beige fabric of the thin curtain, but it seemed the lining had changed to a black silk; it was thrashing about in the room like a long dress in a storm. He moved over to the window and suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew opened the curtains further. The sudden flow of air blew back Sheldon's hair and caused him to close his dried out eyes. Just a quickly, it was calm. Sheldon blinked his eyes open and looked to the window; he saw his beige curtains hanging undisturbed and the air was calm as after a rain. He moved to close the window, but he noticed a 4 inch square piece of white paper on the floor. He picked it up and discovered that it wasn't paper, but a Polaroid photograph. The image was of a woman standing in front of clock. She was wearing a black silk dress tied with a red ribbon. She wore a melancholy smile. It was the same klutzy woman from around the apartment. Sheldon had run into her countless times.

_The first time he saw her she was carrying a letter. She ran straight into Sheldon and they dropped their letters together and knocked Sheldon to the floor. She was most apologetic._

"_Oh please forgive me, Dr. Cooper, I have a lot on my mind today." She tried to brush off any dirt on Sheldon's shirt, but he pulled away in disgust. _

"_Well, as I have told you before, I can remember everything. That counts as 'a lot on your mind' and you never see me playing linebacker in the hall. Next time you chose to occupy your mind, be sure you leave your cerebral cortex free to see where you are going!" Sheldon gave her the letter and left. _She probably dropped another letter again. Sheldon put the photo in his pocket for the next time he saw he, he would scold her on littering.

Sheldon grabbed his bag, and left his room. He returned to the living room to find his friends watching Ghostbusters, " Come join us Sheldon! I'm sure you'll see Felix sooner or later!."

Sheldon shook his head in disgust, "I don't care what you people think anymore, we're leaving Amy." Sheldon grabbed the bag and rushed out the door before the gang could make any comments. Amy ran after him, but he was too quick. He scurried down the stairs as if they weren't there. He had to get away from the elevator, the curtains, his room, the building and his annoying so called friends. Just as he was at the landing, he saw Mr. Peterson who rounded the corner near the mail boxes. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes since he had hoped to avoid seeing this tenants today, but no such luck. "Oh man…"

"Mr. Peterson, did you ever.." Just as Sheldon was about to ask him again about Felix, he gasped. Behind Mr. Peterson, emerged a dusty large figure. A pale shaking hand reached up to grab his shoulder. Amy let out a screech, "Sheldon do you see that!"

"You see him too?! Oh God, Mr. Peterson! LOOK OUT!" The warning was in vain, the large hand tapped on Mr. Peterson's shoulder.

"Oh, there you are! Here is the mystery, Dr. Cooper. Here's Felix!" Mr. Peterson moved over so Felix could come closer to the couple. Sheldon hid behind Amy, "Amy, don't let him touch you!"

"Oh get off it Sheldon, he's not a ghost! He's real, right Mr. Peterson?"

"Yeah, sorry. Felix came to see me today, after, what? Ten years, Felix?"' The dusty man just nodded in agreement. "Felix, here is the man you were looking for today." Mr. Peterson pointed to Sheldon.

Sheldon straightened up, be he was still wary of the dusty man. Felix started to speak, "I…I…I… Wanted… to… to… to… talk…. To… to… You…" Felix took a deep breath which he let out threw a narrow mouth. He was struggling to speak so Mr. Peterson spoke for him.

"It's okay Felix, I'll tell him. Felix has a slight stutter. He's been looking for you. Come to find out, he **was** accused of his wife's murder, and sent up to Quentin for a spell. The justice project got him out after 10 years. He says you can help him clear his name."

"How can I do that? I've never seen him before!" Sheldon voiced raised in alarm.

"Well, he says you know his wife. She was here that day the elevator crashed. She was leaving Felix a note with a picture. She left the note in the elevator. Felix found the note and it said there was the last photo with her."

"How could I possible know your wife? I don't know you? Any why did I see you in the elevator? And in the laundry room?"

Felix took a deep breath, "I was looking for the photo…"

Amy was just as confused, "Wait, why would it be there?"

"She'd leave me…. No… no… notes… All the time.. in the elev…. Elevator…."

Mr. Peterson piped in, "He told me all about it. He was looking for the photo. He said it might have been stuck in the gears or cords."

"Wait, why is he soooo…" Sheldon looked at him up and down with distain, "Dirty?"

"The dust from the elevator! He said he wanted to talk to you, but you kept running away from him."

"Yeah, that sounds like Sheldon…" Amy added with rolled eyes. Sheldon glared at her. "What about the sounds? And the bell? There is no way…"

Mr. Peterson cut off Sheldon's rant, "Felix tried to get the elevator to run, so he ascending the shaft, turned on the power and tested the buttons. He told me all about it." He added under his breath, " Wish he could fix the damn thing!"

Felix continued about his wife: "She would come vis.. vis… vis… visit a lot. She talked how you could remem.. mem….. meber. Remember anything."

Sheldon smiled, "Maybe she did know me… " Amy rolled her eyes at his smug smile.

"She…. Was…. Depressed, leav..leavin'.. Me…me… me.." Felix hung his head. The pain was still so real even after all these years, "But… she.. came back….. The picture…"

Mr. Peterson rubbed Felix's shoulder and continued, "I'll tell it Felix, It seems his wife had left him, but wanted to leave me a good bye note. The police found the letter, but thought Felix forged it. He thinks you could tell the police you saw her that day. The picture was of her in front of a clock tower the day she left him." Felix handed Sheldon the letter:

_Dearest Felix,_

_I'm sorry for all this. I have tried to live with this, but I can't anymore. I am sending you this picture of me in your favorite black dress standing where we met. It was the happiest I've ever been. I want to know this is not your fault, and just remember this time. Just this. Not the rest, Felix. Just me at my happiest. _

_Love Julie. _

Sheldon's color seeped out of his face like a drain due to the coincidence. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the photo and handed to Felix. "This is Julie!" Felix almost cried on the photo, "Where… Where…?"

"In my room, and I've seen her around a lot lately. She was standing next to you, Mr. Peterson just today. I think you are mistaken that I can help you. She is obviously looking for you to aid in your exoneration." Sheldon smiled at Felix, but it wasn't returned.

"What… What… Do…do…do… You mean, you saw her?" Felix looked at ghost white as when Sheldon saw him in the elevator shaft last night.

"Oh I see her all the time. Like yesterday in the laundry, then on the stairs, then on at the door here. I've seen her here a lot times. She is kind of accident prone. She ran into me around…" Sheldon thought back, it was exactly 10 years since he ran into her near the mail boxes.

Mr. Peterson looked blankly at Sheldon and said in low voice, "Dr. Cooper, she's dead..." He looked at Sheldon for recognition of the truth, but he couldn't believe it.

"No, there's no way! I saw her!" Sheldon crossed his arms and shook his head, but Felix was adamant. "Look… Tha…tha…tha…That's what happened. You can help me! You saw her! Look.." Felix handed Sheldon a folded newspaper article that had obviously been folded and refolded by anxious hands over the years. The headline read, "_Julie Rubens found dead in family car's garage. Husband, Felix Rubens, brought in for questioning._ …" There was a picture of Julie smiling, it was the same woman Sheldon had seen around the building for years. Sheldon's breath got caught in his dry throat. He slowly looked at Amy with wide ingenuous eyes, "Amy?"

Amy placed her hand on Sheldon's shoulder, "OH Sheldon, are you sure you've seen her? It could be someone else!" Amy was worried, she had never Sheldon pale complexion become whiter. He just stared at her and spoke with a shattered voice, "I want to go now."

"Okay, Sheldon…" She looked at Felix, "Give me your number, Felix…We'll talk later…I'm sure Sheldon will help you…" Amy had to get Sheldon to sit as soon as possible. She carefully walked Sheldon to her car, but he was in a daze, stunned at the news he just heard that caused him to question everything he believed in and knew.

Just as Amy started the car, Sheldon looked back at the building and gasped with fright. The woman in the black dress was at the door, waving goodbye to Sheldon with a wide smile. As Amy pulled away, Sheldon looked back in his side mirror. The woman had disappeared.


End file.
